1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to filtering in the frequency domain of digital data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Upon processing of digital data in the frequency domain, resulting for example from the application of a Fourier transform to space and time data, filters may have to be applied to several passbands, to extract useful information. This useful information is, for example, intended to enable a coding according to at least two types of data, for example, three: phase, module, and frequency. The present invention will be described hereafter in relation with an example of application to the processing of a digital image. It more generally applies to any type of digital data. In the example, it is more specifically considered in the present description that the data to be coded vary (provide an information which is desired to be exploited) along a single direction of a digital image, for example, along the horizontal line axis. Such an image can itself result from a previous processing.